Love Confession Disaster
by BeyondMello1317
Summary: Rin has been madly in love with Len since grade one. Now, in grade nine, she decides it is the right time to finally tell him. However, Len may have a secret of his own.


"Hey! Len!" I shouted down the busy high school hallway. Students bustled from class to class, but he miraculously heard my cry and had began running in my direction. His golden blonde bangs rustled gently from side to side across his delicate face as he came my way. His aquamarine eyes shone brightly, glistening in the florescent lighting. People always mistook us for twins, but I was too in love to be related to him. That would be creepy.

"What do you need, deary?" he asked once in front of me. He always used pet names with me, making me blush and giggle.

"I was wondering if you're free this afternoon?" I asked, twirling my own golden blonde hair with my finger.

"For you? Of course!" he laughed, throwing both arms around my neck for a quick hug, "I'll meet you in our usual spot?"

"Of course!" I replied, nodding furiously, "Right after school!"

"Awesome! See you there! I gotta get to class!" Len told me before squeezing me again and running back down the hallway.

"See you there…" I whispered as I stared down at the linoleum floor. Today was the day. I was going to confess my love to him.

I had been harboring feelings for the boy since the very first day I met him, in the first grade.

_I sat crying in the far corner of the playground. I watched through tear-filled eyes as all the other kids played with their friends whom they had already known for the past year. Being the new kid is hard in any grade._

_I soon heard light footsteps approaching, so I looked up to discover a really cute boy in front of me. He had golden blonde hair and large, aquamarine eyes like me. _

_The strange boy squatted on the ground in front of me and asked, "Why are you crying?"_

"_Because," I sniffled, wiping my eyes, " I have no one to play with."_

"_Wanna come play with me?" he asked, offering a hand to help me up._

"_Yes…" I whispered, bashfully taking his hand and climbing to my feet._

"_My name's Len," he told me once I reached my feet, "What's yours?"_

"_Rin," I told him as I let go of his hand._

"_Cool name!" Len told me, flashing a bright smile, "Come on! Let's play!" he said as he ran towards the soccer field._

_I blushed and ran after him whispering, "I'll always love you, Len."_

And that was still true to this day.

"And today's the day he'll know," I whispered to myself before running off to my own class.

The minutes ticked by unbearably slowly as I waited for the end of the day. My eyes stayed glued to the clock in every class, waiting anxiously for the ring of the bell. Once the final bell rang, I launched myself from my seat and out the door into the hallway. I pushed past my classmates and random students to make it to our spot as quickly as possible.

Once I finally made it out of the front doors of my school, I headed for our spot under the giant tree near the parking lot. I could see Len's golden hair shining in the bits of sunlight that had broken through the leaves.

"Hey, Rin!" he called, waving to me.

"Hi, Len!" I called as I began running faster.

Once I reached him, I took a moment to catch my breath. After my breathing regulated itself, I took a deep breath and looked Len straight in the eyes. It was now or never.

"Len, I have something to tell you," I said, taking another deep breath.

"What is it, sweetie?" he chuckled.

His pet name caused more flutters in my stomach, but I ignored them and hastily leaned towards Len's face, pressing my lips gently against his. When he didn't respond, I pulled away and choked out, "I-I love you."

"Oh…" he whispered, averting his eyes to the ground.

"What?" I asked as a lump formed in my throat.

"I have something to tell you as well," he sighed before confessing, "Rin…I'm gay."

"Oh…." I sighed, choking back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

Before I could say anything else, Kaito, a popular senior, walked by and nodded to Len, "Hey Len."

I watched in silence as Len's eyes quickly shot up and he pushed out, "H-Hey, Kaito." His cheeks flushed a soft pink as Kaito smiled and winked before walking away.

"So, Kaito, huh?" I asked, still staring at the ground.

"Uh…yeah," he replied, "I wanted to tell you sooner, Rin…"

"It's okay," I told him, looking back into his eyes, "I'm totally gonna get you guys together."

"What? No! That's not necessary," he protested as I looped my arm around his and began pulling him off towards my house.

"Oh yes I will! And you'll love me for it!" I cried with a broad smile.

Maybe this was better after all.


End file.
